<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marshmallows by killerweasel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281446">Marshmallows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel'>killerweasel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Matter of Trust [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Food, Friendship, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonding over food and fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Matter of Trust [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marshmallows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="inner">
<p></p><div class="entry-content"><p>Title: Marshmallows<br/>
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)<br/>
Characters: Aziraphale, Crowley, Gabriel, Beelzebub<br/>
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel<br/>
Word Count: 350<br/>
Rating: G<br/>
A/N: After Episode 6<br/>
Summary: Bonding over food and fire.</p><p> </p><p>
      <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
    </p><p> </p><p>"Thizzz is stupid. The fire izzz too small and it's taking forever." Beelzebub leaned back against Gabriel. "You don't even like marshmallowzzz. Why are you participating?"</p><p>Gabriel held his roasting fork closer to the flames. "Because, Bee, I am horrible at cooking them and you prefer the ones which have been set on fire."</p><p>"The fire is the perfect size. You're supposed to wait until it has burnt down to almost coals so the marshmallows get toasted slowly." Aziraphale gave them both a look. "I am a professional at this. I know what I'm talking about."</p><p>"I prefer to blow them up in the microwave. That's not entirely true. I'd rather use those ones that look like chicks and bunnies. Then you put toothpicks in two of them, stick them in the microwave, and watch them have a duel!" Crowley laughed at the scandalized look on Aziraphale's face. "Here, have my s'more, angel, three is my limit." He stuck the marshmallow on a graham cracker, added a piece of chocolate and another graham cracker, and then handed it to his angel.</p><p>"I learned how to do these when I was in America ages ago. Had to perform a miracle for some scouts lost in the woods on a camping trip." With a wiggle of pleasure, Aziraphale finished off the s'more Crowley gave him in three bites. "Gabriel, I do believe you've caught your marshmallow on fire."</p><p>"Crap!" The blackened marshmallow burst into flame. Gabriel swung the fork around, trying to put out the fire, but only made it worse.</p><p>Beelzebub grabbed his wrist. "Hold still, pet." She reached out with her other hand, grabbed the still-flaming marshmallow off the fork, and then stuck it directly into her mouth.</p><p>"It was still on <i>fire</i>!" Aziraphale clapped his hands over his mouth in horror. "If you were human, you'd probably need a trip to the hospital."</p><p>"Demon." Bits of marshmallow stuck to Beelzebub's fangs when she smiled. "They tazzzte amazing like this." She shoved some pieces of chocolate into her mouth. "I take it back. Thizzz is more fun than I expected."</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>